


He's A Killer

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [17]
Category: DCU, Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: Can you do a YJ Under the Red Hood where Dick finds Jason before the whole Joker fiasco and convinces him to come back to Bludhaven, and the Team tries to warn him that Jason is dangerous but Dick ignores them?





	

Dick met Red Hood while on a mission with the Team. They were tracking down a black market arms dealer, Justin Cornwall, to his office in Bludhaven. They snuck past security and made it all the way to his office on the third floor. Sitting in his chair holding a bottle of scotch was Red Hood. He drank directly from the bottle, feet up on the desk, while Cornwall slowly bled out in the corner.

"Who the hell are you?" Connor asked angrily. Hood took a long sip of his drink, and put it down with a refreshed sigh. He slipped on the red helmet that had been lying on the desk.

"Red Hood," he said. "New in town. And judging by the very colorful array of knock off costumes, I assume you're Justice League Junior."

Connor moved to attack, but stopped suddenly when Red Hood held up a gun. Hood sighed and stood from the desk. 

"And I was having such a nice night too."

"Please," Dick said. "Red Hood, you have to let us get this man to a hospital, he's going to bleed out."

"Good," Hood said. "One less scum bag to clean off the streets. Personally I think you should be thanking me, but I can see how we'd have different opinions, considering who raised you and all. How is B, anyway? He looks like he could use a break."

To anyone else on the team it seemed like nothing more than a taunt, but to Dick it was much  _much_ more. Only three living people called Bruce B, and only four ever had. Dick, Alfred, Tim, and Jason. But Jason was dead, and this man certainly wasn't Alfred or Tim, so who was he. 

"Who the hell are you?" Dick asked. Hood tilted his head slightly.

"If you can't figure that out, then you're really not as good as Daddy Bats thinks you are," Hood said. No, now Dick knew for sure, this could only be one person. But he was dead, there was no way...

 _"Jason?"_  

"Took you long enough, Dickiebird, now, please, be a dear and let me be on my way. This could only get messier for everyone, and I don't really think anyone here wants that. Oh, and just let high and mighty over there bleed out, it'll save you a lot of trouble, trust me on that." Nobody moved as Jason turned and shot the window out. As the glass feel five stories to the street, Red Hood shot a grapple gun and leapt out the window. Dick watched the way he twisted as he swung across to the next building and knew in his heart that that man could really only be Jason. But Jason was dead. He'd died a year and a half ago. Dick remembered the funeral. Dick remembered a lot of things about that time. He and Jason were only a year apart, but they'd never been particularly close. When Jason had joined as Robin Dick had already been mad at Bruce, and being replaced had only made things worse. Jason had tried being friendly, at first, but once Dick made his stance clear Jason stopped trying. Over the years they grew closer, never as close as brothers, but then, they never really saw each other as brothers. Jason had parents, he hadn't met Bruce until he was fourteen, and so Bruce was much more like a mentor to him than a father, like he was with Dick. No, there had never been a brotherly relationship there. However there had been something else, towards the end. Jason hit puberty at fifteen, and by sixteen he towered over Dick and was packing on muscle by the pound. His face started to age, and he was handsome, undeniably so. And Dick? Well, Dick had always been pretty, and it didn't take Jason long to realize that either. 

The man who had stood in front of Dick today looked nothing like the kid he'd left behind nearly two years ago. Jason was huge now. Built like a linebacker, and even taller than he'd been before. Dick wondered what the hell could have happened in the time he was gone.

Dick ran to the window and looked out after Jason.

"I'm going after him, get Cornwall to a hospital," he said. 

"What?" M'Gann asked, shocked. "Nightwing, he shot a man and was letting him bleed to death. He'll kill you!" 

Dick shook his head. "No, he won't. I'm going, I'll contact you later." 

Before any of them could get another word in Dick was out the window, swinging through the air after Jason. 

\---

It took him fifteen minutes to track Jason down. He finally cornered him on the roof of a German restaurant. He landed on the roof, and instead of running he just turned toward Dick. Dick stopped a few feet away from him, not letting himself get any closer just in case. In case of what however, he wasn't really sure. 

"Jason," he said. "Is it really you?" 

The helmet hit the ground with a dull thud, and the domino mask followed soon after. Dick felt his knees go weak at the sight that greeted him. The face was older, the hair shorter, the eyes greener than he remembered, but there was no denying it; this was Jason Todd. He was alive, and he was staring right at Dick. Dick forced himself to move. He stepped closer. He was nearly toe to toe with Jason when he finally reached out. Jason flinched back, just a little. Dick paused, but kept going. Warm solid flesh rough with stubble greeted his hand as he rested it on Jason's cheek. Dick traced under his eyes, and over his bottom lip. He ran his finger over the curve of his nose and the solid square shape of his jaw. He was real, completely and totally real.

"Oh God, Jason," Dick gasped out. "You're alive," his voice broke and he surged forward. He wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and felt two strong arms come up around his waist.

"How?" He asked into Jason's neck.

"I don't know," Jason said. "As near as I can figure I was dead for about three months, then I woke up, and that was it." 

Dick could only imagine it. Waking up after being dead for three months, buried in the Wayne cemetery six feet under. Jason was lucky he hadn't suffocated and died again. 

"The coffin..." Dick trailed off, he didn't even want to put words to the images his mind was conjuring for him. Images of a sixteen year old trapped in an expensive sealed coffin, of having to break though the wood and dig his way out of his own grave. Jason stiffened in Dick's arms.

"I've had worse," Jason said. Of course he had, he'd been dead after all. That wasn't the point, but Dick let it go.

"Come home with me," Dick said suddenly. "Please, I can't leave you again." 

Jason pulled away, looking unsure. 

"Dick, I have things I need to do. I'm here for a reason, I have to get to Gotham."

Dick didn't want to imagine what kinds of things Jason had in mind. He was angry, Dick could tell. There was an underlying tension vibrating under his skin. He was furious, and it wasn't healthy. Nothing good could come of it. 

"Don't, not yet at least. Just, please, come home Jason. You don't have to see anyone else, you don't have to face anyone else. Just come with me. Eat something, have a drink, sleep in a bed, just come home." 

Jason was silent for a long time. He looked out over the city. The skyline was unfamiliar, and the lights were too bright. They were nothing like the dark grittiness of Gotham. Dick missed his home, and he was willing to bet Jason was too. Unlike Dick, Jason had never left Gotham until he'd been taken in by Bruce. The city was his home, and Dick was counting on that nostalgia to get Jason to come with him. They were ten minutes from Dick's apartment. If Dick could convince Jason to come home, he wouldn't have enough time to change his mind. 

"Fine," Jason said. "But not for good, I still have things I need to do. I can't stay here forever." 

It was a start. 

\---

Wally was waiting for them when they got back to Dick's apartment. He stood up when they entered through the window, both still dressed in uniform. 

"What the hell, Dick?" Wally asked. Dick glanced back at Jason.

"Jay, there's a change of clothes in my room. First door on the left, go ahead." 

Jason walked off without another word, but he glared at Wally the whole way out of the room. 

"Wally, I can explain-"

"You better. I don't like being woken up at three am and having to come all the way across the country to tell your stupid ass that your making a bad decision,  _again_. How many does this make, Dick? First Kaldur, then Artemis, then the cave. What the hell is going on with you?" 

He had a right to be angry, he really did, Dick had sent the love of his life to the enemy as a double agent after all, but really...

"It's him, Wally, it's Jason." 

That stopped Wally dead. He looked at Dick with wide unblinking eyes.

"That's impossible," he said. "He's dead." 

"And yet he's down the hall trying on my pants." 

Wally shook his head vehemently. "No, Dick, this is crazy. This is impossible, this is  _crazy._ You need to take a nap, and go home, and go to a freaking eye doctor because this is  _insane._ " 

"Don't be so melodramatic Wally, it's true. He knows things only Jason could know, he looks like him, he talks like him, it's him Wally."

"No, you don't know that, you're  _guessing_. You let a crazy murderer into your apartment, and now you're letting him put on your clothes, and he's going to sleep here, dude! This is insane! I can't let you do this!" 

Dick could practically see Wally gearing up to speed over and take him out of the apartment. Before he could, however, Jason walked back into the room. Dick's clothes were too small for him. The sweat pants ended above his ankles, and the shirt stretched dubiously across his chest, but he was clearly Jason. There was no mistaking his face. Wally was frozen; he looked like someone had hit him over the head with an axe. 

"What the fuck?" He blurted out. Jason raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Dick winced as the shirt stretched to new nearly inconceivable lengths. 

"What the fuck do you think Speedy Gonzalez," He snapped. Dick swallowed down a laugh and tried not to smile. Wally rubbed his eyes and stared at Jason again. 

"I literally have no idea what's happening," he said softly. Dick rolled his eyes and stepped in front of him.

"What's happening is that Jason is staying here for now, so don't worry about me. If anything I'm safer now than I was before. Go home, Wally," he said, smiling softly. Wally looked at him strangely. 

"You're still crazy, and this is still the worst idea you've had all year, and that's sure as hell saying something."

"I'm sure," Dick said, leading Wally toward the door. When they finally reached it Wally stopped. Something in his face hardened and he looked over Dick's shoulder at Jason.

"You're still a killer," he said. He looked to Dick. "The Team doesn't deal a lot with killers, but make no mistake Dick, he is one, and nobody is going to forget that. Least of all Bruce." With that Wally walked out, slamming the door behind him. The thing was, he was right. Jason was a killer. He'd changed. He was willing to leave a man for dead, he carried guns, he was darker than he'd been before. Dick didn't know what it was, but something was different. Something was tainted, like the new green of his normally blue eyes. 

He turned around slowly and looked at Jason.

"He's right you know," Jason said. "I'm a killer, and I'm not going to stop. I'm going to do it again, because some people deserve it and none of you seem to get that." 

It was a big argument. One that would have to be had, one that would shake the foundations of their relationship, and their relationship with Bruce. It was also an argument for another time. A time when they weren't both so raw. 

"I know," Dick said. "But make no mistake, I'm not giving up on you. I just won't, so don't ask me to, and don't try to make me. I care too much about you to ever leave."

Jason looked like he'd been struck. He didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him before. Nobody had ever loved him like that before. 

Jason nodded.

"Ok," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt in the comments, feel free!


End file.
